


Autumn

by Emilyasaurus_rahhh



Series: Season Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Cute, Fluff, Hipster Castiel, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilyasaurus_rahhh/pseuds/Emilyasaurus_rahhh
Summary: A short but cute Destiel date. Inspired by going outside (into the real world)





	

It was mid-autumn so the park was a rainbow of dark colours. The rustling trees were: fire red and fierce orange and deep maroon and crisp brown. The fresh dew covered grass was a vibrant green and the sky was bright blue with dark clouds littering it.  
At the top of the park was an old wooden bench and perched on top of it was a young teenaged boy. He wore a long tattered jumper and a pair of old converses, the laces splattered with mud. He had on a pair of black jeans that were cut along the front. His hair was raven and messy but was mostly covered by a black beanie. His eyes were a mix between the dark ocean blue and the clear blue sky. He looked peaceful with his eyes closed, head back and smiling towards the sky.

"It's a great view… isn't it?" The blue eyed boy jumped at the sound of a new voice. He turned towards the voice and saw a head of dirty blond hair and eyes of lush green. He grinned as the other boy was scared by his sudden presence.  
"Too bad you ruin it, Dean!" The blue eyed boy said as he playfully (but forcefully) pushed the fair-haired boy. Dean pouted and placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt.  
"That hurt…that hurt my feelings Cas"  
Cas looked up from the ground, eyed Dean up and down slowly and smiled. Dean rocked on his feet and fiddled with the sleeve of his brown jacket. He bit down on his bottom lip to contain his own smile (he failed badly).  
"Hey," Dean said as he gracefully strolled from where he stood next to the bench and leant against Castiel. In response, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. He nuzzled his nose in the nape of the others boy neck.  
"Hey," Cas replied with a grin across his face.

For a while, they stayed in silence (but comfortable silence), too busy enjoying the autumn view and appreciating each other's presence. A few people passed: a mother and her shrieking baby and winning children; a couple holding hands; a bunch of football playing teens. A group of giggling girls walked passed that looked at Dean for a little too long for Cas' liking resulting in Castiel giving them a death glare. They ended up marching away scowling back at Cas. The whole affair caused a deep laugh to bubble out of Dean's throat.

"It's going to rain…I can sense it" Dean stated, breaking the silence.  
"It's not going to…." Cas started before he was interrupted. Rain was starting to fall.  
"Ah! Ha!" Dean shouted and jumped up, scaring away a dozen birds near them. Castiel stood up, stretching his already large jumper.  
The rain was pouring fast. Despite the rain only starting moments earlier, it was heavy and puddles were already forming along the concrete path. Soon Cas' jumper was soaked through.  
"Um, Dean…" before he could suggest leaving Dean was gently grabbing his hand and entwining it in his own and was pulling him along.  
"Come on".  
They ran through the park hand in hand laughing like idiots (and getting a few strange looks from people passing by) till they found shelter. It was a short brick tunnel covered in colourful graffiti. There were some random scribbling like ‘AL+MB forever' but some of the spiralling patterns were pieces of art.

Both of the boys were breathing loudly from the sudden sprint across the park (and their hands were still entangled in the others). It was autumn, in the morning and Cas was drenched from the rain so he was fucking freezing. But he didn't say anything out of fear that Dean would suggest they separate and go home.  
"You're shivering. Are you cold?" Dean asked with an edge of concern in his voice.  
"I'm…" Cas was stopped by a finger being pressed against his lips.  
"Shh! Let me warm you up" Dean stepped closer pressing himself against Castiel. A small smile spread across Cas' face and his cheeks tinted rose.  
"You look cute when you blush, you know that Cas?" Cas' blush grew.  
"Shut up" Dean laughed and Cas felt it ripple through his body.  
The dark-haired boy looked up and slowly took in Dean's appearance. Up close Cas could see his pale freckles that dusted his face. Cas thought to himself that the ones covering his nose were his favourite. Dean's hair was spiky and dripping from the pouring rain. Also, Dean smelt amazing, whatever cologne he was wearing was intoxicating (or maybe it was just Dean).

"What are you smiling about?" Dean asked. Cas stayed quiet and let a mischievous smile cross his face as he glanced at Dean's lips.  
"You can't be this happy in a dark tunnel, in the middle of a park, at the start of winter" Before Cas replied, he placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck and another on his cheek.  
"Well, I'm with you, so you know…" Cas stroked along Dean's cheek and watched Dean's eyes light up-

All of a sudden Cas was pressed against the cool wall of the inside tunnel. Dean chuckled.  
"You fucking sap, Cas" Cas eyed Dean.  
"Weren't you listening early, I said shut up" Dean's face went serious as he leant forwards. Cas' expression softened and he leant towards Dean. Dean tugged off Castiel's beanie to push his hand through his soft dark hair. He leant closer, letting his lips brush against Cas'.  
Before anything could happen Dean pulled back gently to whisper into Cas' ear. Castiel shuddered as he felt Dean's breath on his neck.  
"Make me" Dean whispered slowly, making sure to pronounce every syllable.

But as soon as he said it Cas pulled Dean towards him and crashed their lips together. It took Dean a few seconds to respond to the kiss but soon he was moving his lips against Cas’. The kiss was slow and passionate. The kiss seemed to last forever before they pulled apart, breathing hard. They were still wrapped tightly around each other. Dean stroked the inside of Cas’ forearm and smirked at the flustered boy in front of him. Dean brought his lips and placed a kiss on the corner of Cas’ cheek bone. In return, Cas’ gave Dean a look of pure admiration and love.  
“I fucking love autumn” Dean declared as he pulled Cas’ closer.


End file.
